Father Unknown
by Nate Grey
Summary: Storm is pregnant, and the one taking care of her is...Maggott? Complete.


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Entertainment Group (except Ayisha!)  
  
Father Unknown  
  
Ororo Munroe rubbed her slightly swollen belly. The tiny life within couldn't possibly know what she was feeling right now, but then, she wouldn't want it to. Ever. To spend your days wandering aimlessly around the sprawling mansion. To stare into the faces of friends, only to see them as total strangers. To pray daily for some sign that you weren't cursed to suffer from the day you were born. To lie awake at night, wondering if the father of your child would ever return to you. No, Ororo wouldn't wish that fate on anyone, much less her own child.  
  
That was how he found her, sitting alone in the attic, staring out the window. Not wanting to disturb her, he quietly slipped to her closet and retrieved a blanket from it. He crept over to the silent woman and draped the light blanket around her.   
  
Ororo suddenly came to life, her chest rising and falling. "Is that you, Japheth?" she whispered, drawing the blanket around her.   
  
He only smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "How'd you know it was me, doll?" he asked.   
  
"I can always tell, my friend," she replied, "because you're the only one that cares."  
  
He frowned and checked her pulse. "You know that's not true, doll. Everyone here loves you, especially me."   
  
Ororo smiled and looked up at him. "Thank you, Japheth. You always know how to make me happy."   
  
Japheth kissed her cheek. "You should know by now, doll. Maggott knows the path to every gel's heart."   
  
Ororo laughed. "I doubt any of them would want to know more after learning that name," she said, slowly getting to her feet.   
  
Japheth was instantly by her side, his arms around her waist. "Careful, doll," he warned her. "You're in no condition to go prancing about the house like this."   
  
"I'm fine, Japheth," she insisted.   
  
"Not according to those chest pains you've been having," Japheth pointed out. "The doctor said they're not normal, even in pregnancies."   
  
"I think you'll find that our high-vaunted medical system is wrong sometimes," she said.   
  
"Either way, you're not getting rid of me, doll," he replied with a smile.   
  
Ororo sighed as he helped her down the stairs. "I may be having a child, but that doesn't mean I am one, old friend." She tried to push him away, but she knew it was useless. He was now a constant in her life, a needed fixture that she had originally neither wanted nor asked for. As a fellow member of the X-Men, he had been very different. Now, he was so much better. She couldn't ask for a better friend, guardian, or brother. He was all those things and more.   
  
In the kitchen, they found Sam and Betsy.   
  
"Morning, Storm," Sam said, taking a sip of his coffee.   
  
Betsy ran to Storm and led her to a nearby chair. "How're you feeling today, Mommy?"   
  
Ororo smiled and sat down. "I'm fine, Elisabeth. Where is Charles?"   
  
"Outside with Generation X," Sam said. "They're visiting for the day."   
  
Sam's words rang true as Jubilee and Paige ran into the kitchen. Both girls greeted Ororo with warm hugs.   
  
"I missed you, Storm," Jubilee commented. "We don't have too many goddesses back in Snow Valley."   
  
Ororo smiled and squeezed her hand. "I imagine you would not, Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee and Paige began to tell Ororo all about their adventures with the rest of Generation X. Japheth could tell that Ororo was only half-listening. Betsy pretended to listen, while Sam tuned them out completely as he sipped from his coffee mug. Japheth felt a familiar twitch in his stomach as he spotted the mug. Or at least, where his stomach should've been. He silently made a break for the door. But as soon as he was away from her, Ororo glanced in his direction. As he slipped out of the door, he patted his chest, which was starting to pain him.   
  
Ororo sighed, which made it very clear that she wasn't listening anymore. She understood Japheth's unique condition, but she had never really accepted it. True, she was glad he had the decency not to perform the gruesome act in front of her, but the mere thought disturbed her. Ever since that first day when she had found out, nothing surprised her anymore.  
  
  
Logan had been trying to tell her something all day, but Storm was much too busy doing other things around the mansion. She and Logan had been friends for many years, and she should've known better than to put off anything he said was important. But that day, there was too much to be done, and too little time to do it in.  
  
She had gone off in search of Maggott just after noon, wondering why he hadn't shown up to do his chores. No one had seen him, but something told her he was still on the grounds. Storm was about to give up her search when she found a trail of blood leading to the hangar. She had found him there, lying on the floor, curled up in the fetal position. When he saw her, his eyes went wide with terror, and he had cried out desperately for her to go away. Storm's first thought was that of drug influence. Whatever it was, he was a fellow X-Man, and it was her duty to help him.  
  
Storm had done her best to calm him, but he only became more frantic, insisting that she leave. She had even began to consider that course of action when Maggott uttered a bloodcurdling scream, and the sound of tearing flesh was loud in her ears. Storm had looked down in time to see Eanie and Meanie burst from his abdomen. The next thing she knew, Maggott was standing over her, asking if she was okay.   
  
  
Japheth pushed open the glass door, his eyes wandering around the bar. He spotted a man in an overcoat in one of the booths. Taking a deep breath, he fought his way through the crowd. Beneath his coat, Eanie and Meanie chittered as people brushed by them. In a few seconds, he had reached the booth and quickly took a seat across from the man.   
  
"Have you got it?" he asked, a bright red eye peering out of the overcoat.   
  
Japheth reached into his pocket and tossed a wad of bills on the table.  
  
"Excellent," the man said, stretching out a white hand for the money. Just before his hand reached the money, a hunting knife slammed into it.   
  
The man howled in pain as Japheth twisted the knife, savoring the scream. "I want the antidote first, Sin," he growled, snatching the knife out.   
  
Sinister groaned and tried to stop the bleeding with a napkin.   
  
Japheth held the knife towards his neck and pushed upward. "I won't ask again. The antidote. Now!"   
  
Sinister handed over a green-colored vial. "This is the final application," he said, wiping his blood off the table. "And hopefully, our last meeting."   
  
"It is, if the drug works," Japheth said, rising to his feet. "If not, I'll stab more than your hand next time."   
  
Sinister only muttered something to himself and slowly began to count his money as Japheth left the bar.  
  
  
Ororo didn't know what made her stay up that night. Usually, in her condition, she would've been in bed several hours ago. However, something had forced her to stay awake. So she sat on the white couch, in the dark, patiently waiting as the hours slowly slipped by.   
  
Her patience was rewarded when the front door opened and Japheth stepped in, tossing his umbrella noisily to the floor. He quickly shed his wet overcoat and had just passed the couch when he realized he wasn't alone. Turning on a nearby lamp, he gasped to find Ororo staring at him in the light.   
  
"What're you doing in here, doll?" he asked in surprise.   
  
"Waiting for you," she replied.   
  
Japheth shook his head. "Doll, you got no business waiting up for Maggott. You're taking care of two now, remember? You need your rest."   
  
"I need you," she said quietly. "I worry when you're gone for so long."   
  
He merely waved away her concern. "I wouldn't be an X-Man if I couldn't take care of myself. Besides," he said, motioning to the slugs on his shoulders, "the gels take care of me just fine. But if it bothers you that much, I'll check with you before I leave next time."   
  
Ororo smiled slightly at this. "Do you really mean that, my friend?"   
  
Japheth sat down on the couch and gently squeezed her hands. "I'd never lie to you, doll. Just isn't in me. So believe ol' Maggott when he says he loves you more than anyone else in this world."   
  
Ororo smiled and said, "You always know how to make me happy."   
  
He just grinned and replied, "You're not a hard one to please, doll. But I imagine your little gel is going to be a bit fussier."   
  
"So do I, Japheth," she whispered, patting her belly. "So do I."  
  
  
Ayisha Munroe was born three weeks later. According to Ororo's wishes, Japheth and Logan were the only guests allowed in the room during her birth, and the first ones to hold her.   
  
Logan had been insistent on attaching her name bracelet at once; he didn't want to risk Ororo having her baby switched. As he put it, "Ayisha spent nine long months in yer belly, 'Ro, so I ain't takin' any chances of takin' some other kid home with us."   
  
Even after they had taken the child away, Japheth still couldn't get over the feeling. "She was so small," he said as Logan paced the room.   
  
"Logan, I'm the one that just gave birth. Why are you nervous?" Ororo wanted to know.   
  
He paused and absently flicked away a nonexistent cigar. "Just anxious, I guess," he finally admitted.   
  
"We all are," Japheth said quietly.   
  
Ororo and Logan nodded in silent agreement.   
  
  
Later that night, Japheth stood over Ororo, watching her sleep peacefully. "Always promised I'd take care of you, doll," he whispered, pulling the green-colored vial from his coat. He kneeled by her bed and slipped his hand beneath her head.   
  
Ororo moaned slightly and turned her head, her warm breath finding his arm. Gently pressing her lips apart with two fingers, he poured the vial's contents into her mouth. After he was sure she had swallowed it all, Japheth leaned over and softly kissed her lips. "Sleep well, doll," he said as he slipped from the room.  
  
  
Sinister took a big gulp from his mug. The liquid had a sour taste, and was a poor excuse for any kind of beer. He was about to complain to the bartender when he noticed three men standing around him. He slowly turned on his barstool. "Our business is done, Japheth," he said quickly.   
  
"Not quite," the young man replied. "I believe you already know my associates, Gambit and Wolverine."   
  
"Been a long time, eh, Sin?" Gambit asked.   
  
Sinister rose from his stool and reached for a knife in his pocket.   
  
Before his hand could close around it, Wolverine's claws were at his throat. "Don't even think about it, bub," he said sharply.   
  
Sinister gulped nervously and let his hand fall to his side.   
  
The three X-Men led him outside, through the bar's rear exit. Once there, Wolverine sheathed his claws.   
  
In a last desperate attempt, Sinister fled out of the alley. He had only covered a few feet when the ground beneath him literally exploded. As he looked up, Gambit stood over him, holding a second glowing card. "Dat was a queen, Sin," the Cajun said. "Try it again and de king will deal with you, and he plays for keeps."   
  
"What do you want from me?" Sinister asked, trying to hide his fear.   
  
"We're here to deliver a message," Japheth said, leaning close to him. "You mess with one X-Man, you mess with us all. In other words, if you ever touch Storm again, I'll kill you myself."  
  
Japheth backed up and began to walk away.   
  
"That's it?" Sinister asked, getting to his feet.   
  
Japheth paused and smiled. "Oh, I almost forgot! Gambit...Wolverine...try not to kill him, okay?"   
  
"With pleasure, mon ami," Gambit said as he stepped forward.   
  
"Right behind ya, Gumbo," Wolverine added, a growl building in his throat.   
  
As they threw him against the alley wall, the last thing Sin saw was Gambit's glowing fist, aimed right at his head.  
  
  
Ororo woke up to find herself strangely alone in the hospital room. "Japheth?" she asked in uncertainty, instinctively calling for him. Her ears were greeted with virtual silence. She slipped from the bed, wrapping the thin blanket around her. Ororo called his name again, worry beginning to creep into her mind.   
  
"Japheth, where are you?" she asked, wandering out into the hall. The sound of her own voice echoed through the empty hall. Her doubt, without warning, became fear. She ran down the hall, clutching the blanket tightly against her body.  
  
Just as she reached the end of the hall, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Screaming as loudly as she could in her weakened state, Ororo kicked her legs wildly, but to no avail. She felt herself being dragged back to the hospital room. Her strength gone, she went limp in her opponent's arms. All she could think of was little Ayisha, growing up without a mother. "Finish it quickly," she pleaded, too afraid to look at him.  
  
"Finish what, doll?" Japheth asked, placing her back on the bed. "Just didn't want you running around half-naked is all."   
  
Ororo's eyes went wide as she looked at him. "Japheth!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.   
  
"You were expecting the Shadow King?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"You scared me!" she scolded.   
  
"But you're glad to see me, right?" he asked.   
  
Ororo paused and smiled a bit. "Well....yes, but that's not the point!"   
  
"Wrong, doll," Japheth said, placing a finger against her lips. "Your happiness is always the point."  
  
Ororo's smile suddenly faded. "Promise me something," she whispered, gripping his shoulders.   
  
"Anything," Japheth said, a confused look on his face.   
  
"Promise me you'll stay here...with me. Promise you won't leave me...like he did. Please?"   
  
"You have Maggott's word," he swore, running a hand through her long hair.   
  
"Thank you, old friend," she whispered, clutching him tightly.   
  
Japheth gently embraced her. "You okay, doll?" he asked with concern.   
  
She stared up at him in silence for a while. Then, she drew his face closer, tenderly kissing him. "Fine, now," she said, giggling.   
  
"That was...different," he said, staring at her.   
  
Ororo waved him away. "Oh, come now. Tell me you haven't wanted to do that since we met."   
  
Japheth grinned. "In my dreams, I was the one that kissed you, not the other way around."   
  
"You'll get your chance," she said, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.   
  
"I thought goddesses were supposed to be pure?" he teased. "I could only wonder which one of us corrupted you so, doll."   
  
  
All the X-Men turned out for Storm's return to the mansion. She carried little Ayisha on her lap, and Maggott, of course, pushed her wheelchair. Wolverine walked a few paces in front of them, sniffing the air cautiously, as if he expected Storm to be attacked at any moment. But then, there hadn't been that many babies in the mansion...ever.  
  
"Welcome home, Ororo," Xavier said as they entered. "This must be little Ayisha," he said as she placed the baby in his arms.   
  
"That's Aisha Xavier Monroe, Charles," Storm added with a smile.   
  
Xavier nodded, as if he had known all along.  
  
  
"Sure you're gonna be all right, 'Ro?" Wolverine asked for the fourth time that night.   
  
"I'll be fine, Logan," she assured him. "Go get some sleep. Please."   
  
He nodded and silently left the room.   
  
"He sure does worry about you," Maggott commented.   
  
"We're old friends, Japheth," Storm said. "After all this time, he still thinks I need his protection. Especially now."   
  
"Well, you did just have a baby," he pointed out.   
  
"Oh, don't you start, too!" Storm cried. "I told Logan that I have all the protection I need already."   
  
"Doll, if you're thinking of using your powers so soon after--"   
  
"Of course not!" Storm said. "Why do you think you're here?"   
  
Maggott pretended to gasp. "You mean you didn't invite me to your bedroom for your own personal pleasure?"   
  
"Japheth! You know perfectly well that I only invited you here to guard Ayisha and myself!"   
  
"Yeah, but it's so easy to make you blush," he added, enjoying the look on her face.   
  
Storm sighed and shook her head. "Japheth, you are hopeless."   
  
"But I'm still cute, right?" he asked.   
  
"Goodnight, Japheth," Storm said, glancing at Ayisha's crib next to the bed. The baby was sleeping soundlessly.   
  
"Admit it. You think I'm cute, right?" he asked.   
  
"Goodnight, Japheth!" Storm repeated, placing emphasis on the first word as she got into bed.   
  
Maggott was about to ask again, but when Storm turned off the lamp, he decided that she needed her rest after all.   
  
After a few minutes, he could hear Storm's light snores. Maggott crept to Ayisha's crib and knelt down. He gently ran his fingers through the wisps of black hair. "I'll take good care you and Mommy," he whispered.   
  
Then he approached the bed, carefully taking Storm's hand. "I know he don't say it much, doll, but Maggott loves you. I'd do anything to keep you and this gel of yours safe, even if I had to give my own life. I just hope I can be the father the little one's going to need. Maybe he wasn't your first choice, but ol' Maggott can take better care of you than the first ever did."  
  
He would've gone on, but Ayisha suddenly began to cry. Maggott picked her up and slowly rocked her, humming a song from his native land. In a few short seconds, the baby was asleep again.   
  
As he placed her back into the crib, Storm sat up. "I think she likes you."   
  
"Maggott has a way with all women, doll," he said with a smile. "Now go back to sleep; you need your rest."   
  
"Not until you kiss me goodnight," she replied with a defiant grin.   
  
"So much for the goddess part," Maggott said, approaching her.   
  
"I never said I was a good goddess," Storm replied as she pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
The End! 


End file.
